


Dangerous Recipe series Holiday Specials

by AllMonstersRHuman



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Holiday specials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMonstersRHuman/pseuds/AllMonstersRHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday themed oneshots featuring my OC Krystal & Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Author's Note:** _This oneshot really has no point, just one of the many daydream scenes that run through my head every day all day. I just thought I'd share it with you guys before I commenced getting intoxicated and blowing shit up to celebrate my country's birthday. 'Merica!_

* * *

"God damn it, if you blow your fingers off I am not spending the day in the hospital with you!" Krystal bitched, watching from the grill as she was ignored and another firecracker was lit.

Mac held it in his hand with a malicious grin until the last second, throwing it at Devon right before it exploded. Even though it was akin to encouraging bad behavior in a child, she couldn't resist laughing as Devon jumped and shrieked from being burnt. Making Mac cackle harder as he started after his brother while extracting another M-60 from his pocket.

"Make him stop!" the kaki clad wimp whined at her while being chased around the backyard.

She rolled her eyes and flipped another burger, an evil smile coming to her face before she rearranged it into a fake disapproving look.

"Mac, come here!" she yelled out in a stern tone, watching as Devon gloated over being defended by her.

Kristy waited patiently as he trudged over, snarl arranged on his face at her ruining his fun and taking his brother's side. She beckoned him closer with a crook of her finger, leaning into his ear when he stubbornly complied with an abundance of attitude.

"We've got some bottle rockets and roman candles hidden in the storage space under the basement stairs." she informed him in a whisper, demented glee becoming contagious as Mac pulled away from her with wide excited eyes and a huge gruesome smile. "Now you don't have to run after him. Just make sure you don't hit the house or anyone else." she warned, a grin wrinkling her scars as he half nodded and ran off.

Her gaze following his fine behind led her to observe Regina trying to light a sparkler out of the pack Kristy had given her. The metal end was glowing red in the afternoon sun and the damaged girl was getting frustrated every time the flame in her other hand went out.

"Regina that's the wrong- Who the hell gave her a lighter?" she ended up yelling at the old man seated on the patio near the girl, throwing her hands up when Walter only shrugged and took another sip of his beer.

She was busy taking various hotdogs and kielbasas off the flames when Mac reemerged, flicking his lighter and aiming for the lawn chair Devon had retreated to across the yard. The bottle rocket bypassed his leg, singeing a few hairs before exploding a foot behind the chair. Scaring the shit out of him so bad he toppled over side ways, scrambling for footing as he desperately tried to stand up and run with a look of sheer panic and fright on his face. Luckily for him he made it around the corner of the house before Mac could light another one.

Though the initial unexpected whistling shriek had startled Regina she laughed at her captor's fright uncontrollably. Letting out a shriek of her own when the forgotten heated end in her hand touched her bare thigh and burnt her. Krystal breathed out an irritated sigh as she arranged tinfoil wrapped corn to cook, not exactly having time to play mommy to the invalid girl.

"Will you help her until your prey comes back, she's burning the shit out of herself." she yelled out to Mac as she pointed towards the girl a ways down the terrace from him. "Please!" she added when he gave her a face, making it a threat when he flipped her off. "Help Regina or else you're not going to be the one setting off the big ones tonight!"

Mac stomped towards where Regina had sat down to blow on the bright red line welling up on her skin. Making her jump up and scurry to put the chair between them. She burnt herself again in her absentminded fear, letting out more yelps from the pain and from Mac lunging to snatch the lighter from her other hand.

"Put et down." he gruffly instructed, speaking loudly and slowly as he pointed at the dimming incorrect end before motioning towards the table.

He let out a huff as the girl stared at him while she shook with fright, his patients almost running out when her brain finally processed his command and she jerkily threw the sulfur covered stick onto the table.

"Now grab 'nother one." he growled, happy when she reacted immediately but paused to choose one, examining each one. "Fucks wrong witchu!" he snapped, snatching one up and shoving it into her hand, getting even more frustrated when she had the wrong end sticking out again.

After another few growled out instructions she got it right, except for the way she backed up every time Mac advanced to light it for her.

"God muther fuckin' damnit!" he screamed after the fifth attempt ended in him burning his own finger on the lighter, making Kristy hide her snickering behind the grill lid.

"Let her come to you." she suggested after her laughter got under control, only to be rekindled by Mac's glare.

He stood still, holding the lighter out away from his body before flicking it and holding down the fuel lever. Sure enough she timidly stepped forward, skittish eyes peering out through her ratty sandy blonde hair. When the tip ignited and sparks poured from the stick she let out a delighted squeal, running away to frolic with the mesmerizing treat.

The rest of the evening Mac begrudgingly became Regina's designated human lighter. On a whim he gave her a pack of snaps he'd found in the secret stash Krystal had been keeping with him. The phrase 'monkey see monkey do' ran through his mind as she immediately threw them at her brother, laughing hysterically as she terrorized Devon.


	2. Trick or Tweak

** **

 

**Author's Note:** _Great news for those of you who have asked about physical copies of Dangerous Recipe!_

_**The writers/copyright holders of Red Canyon have granted me copyright permission to pursue publication of Dangerous Recipe!**  I had to sign a whole contract and everything. It's the real deal! :D One of them even read my work and critiqued it! You guys have no idea how nerve wracking that was to wait for feedback from THE CREATOR OF MAC._

_Since some of my dear readers aren't on Tumblr (and I HATE posting news alert or author's note disappointing empty chapters) I've created a facebook page for the series. Search "The Dangerous Recipe Series" and like the page for easy news updates on Dangerous Recipe's publishing progress! Plus after one of the writers gets back from her trip to CAINVILLE we're going to get some answers in the Red Canyon fandom in an interview type thing I'll be posting. INCLUDING a possible date when more region 1 dvds of Red Canyon will be available. I know some of you ladies have been waiting to get your hands on one for a long time so stay tuned!_

_In the mean time enjoy this spooky Halloween Mac & Krystal goodness I've whipped up or you guys!_

Mac had noticed it'd started with leaves in September. She'd began grumbling about the lack of foliage in Utah and how much she missed the turning of the trees in her home state. Later that week he'd found garlands of red, yellow, and orange plastic maple leaves strung up here and there.

"Just to put a touch of fall in the house" she'd said, easing his naïve worry that her tendency to outdo all the television homemakers combined was flaring up with the approaching holiday season.

He didn't question a good thing when he'd found her pressing her own apple cider and baking doughnuts one morning. Even sitting through her detailed sensory filled description of the cider mills, apple orchards, and pumpkin patches of her homeland.

He should have known better as more things started appearing. At first a lonely pumpkin beside the door. Then an innocent hay bale for the pumpkin to sit on. Before he knew it he was dodging black rubber bats hung from the ceiling via his fishing line. And flattening his un-amused eyebrows at a prank rubber snake popping out of the toilet when he lifted the lid.

Eventually she dropped all pretenses of self control and the house had become something straight out of Tim Burton's fantasy land. What meager bushes they had were swaddled in fake spider webs. Krystal's ambitious nature and obsession for detail had even led her to making a spooky fence for the front yard that only the mailman frequented. Along with foam cut and painted to look like wood for boarded up windows.

Once the décor stage of her madness was complete the scare attempts had started. Many of which ended with her disappointed or hit in the face out of reflex. Each one pushing Mac further towards his limit for her antics.

But this time she was confident she'd get him as she gazed back into the mirror through itchy contact lenses. Her normally mangled skin now looked rotten and decayed, some flaps of latex making it look as though it were even falling off in certain places. She was pleased as she inspected her special effects makeup job one last time, confident she looked just as horrid if not more terrifying than the zombies on tv. The very ones she suspected Mac was afraid of since he refused to watch with her every Sunday.

As she entered the bedroom she began growling and slouching in the typical limping walk of the undead. Making her way around the corner she stopped in her ambling tracks as Mac out-snored her groans. Throwing her hands up in the air with frustration she glowered at him, trying to think up yet another scare tactic before an evil idea came to her.

After filling her mouth with fake blood she advanced on him, kneeling down to the arm that was lazily slung off the side of the bed. Opening her mouth at the last possible second she latched on gently, letting a bit of blood seep out before she started adding pressure. When he didn't wake at the love-bite she bit harder, sinking her teeth in while a growl rumbled in her throat and more stage blood escaped for effect.

He jerked at the pain before a grunt followed and his eyes opened. She'd expected them to be wide with terror, hoping for even a scream. But all she got was a backhand to the side of her face to get her chompers out of his skin and chuckling.

"Git tha fuck outta here with that shit." he laughed, pushing her away with his bloodied bitten arm before snuggling his face back into his pillow.

A growl of rage from down on the floor made him smirk into it as the blood on his arm was wiped all over the sheets.

"What the hell! I thought you were afraid of zombies?" she snapped as she ripped the prosthetics off her face in defeat.

"Nah." he simply answered, reaching out to turn off the lamp and leave her stewing in the darkness.

"Then how come you won't watch my show?" she countered with petulance, trying to insinuate that he was bluffing.

"Cuz I aint fittin' ta watch ya droolin' over tha crossbow prick, Daryl Dickhead." he grumbled out, the sound of him rolling over signaling his end to the argument.

Little did he know their night was far from over.

"Mac wake up." came a hiss from beside the bed later that evening before a raven clawed hand impatiently shook him awake.

"Tha fuck now?" he groaned, looking from her dark shadowy outline to the bedside clock that read two minutes past eleven.

He cringed when rays from the switched on lamp stabbed his sensitive eyes. As he began to regain his sight he took in Krystal's all black ensemble. Her sweatshirt's hood was pulled high on her head, a little bump in the back hinting at a ponytail hidden underneath. Her hands graced with ebony finger-less leather gloves. Along with tight dark wash skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots. Mac quirked an amused eyebrow mentally commenting that she looked ready to commit some crimes or ninja fuckery.

"It's Devil's Night!" she informed him with a huge beaming grin and creepily widened excited eyes.

"Wut?" he demanded, scrunching his brows together in confusion as he half blindly felt around for his tin of meth on the bedside table.

She hefted a laundry basket onto the bed while Mac snorted a fix and added a little swipe of the pink powder to his gums for good effect once he spied two cartons of eggs at the top of her basket. He was damn sure whatever Devil's Night was, he was going to need his energy judging by her devious grin.

"That's what we call the night before Halloween where I'm from. You get to pull pranks, vandalize stuff, and fuck with people." she began to explain, a surge of excitement rushing through her as Mac sat up and began pawing through her basket of mischief. "Devil's Night is a Detroit tradition."

"Well..it was.." she backtracked. "In 94' after more than eight hundred fires were set the city officials tried changing it to Angel's Night." she muttered with disdain and a slight frown. "They brought in bored white folks from the suburbs to patrol the streets and fight arson but it didn't really work."

Mac let out a snort at that, giving her a quizzical look as he fished out bars of soap.

"All it really did was give little shitheads like me a chance to pickpocket and rob them blind. Nowadays though the 'angels' are too scared to get out of their cars, still plenty of car-jackings though!" she rambled, eventually getting herself back on track.

"People who actually lived in the city kept the old name alive though and we kept on burning down shitty abandoned houses. It's a good thing really when you consider what goes on in them. Little girls getting raped, hard working hookers getting murdered, junkies overdosing.." she trailed off, picturing the dime a dozen condemned one her mother had died in.

She wondered briefly if her childhood home had been burnt down yet before Mac snapped her out of it.

"Sounds like a hellofa place ta grow up. Don' see no gasoline in here." he commented, making her refocus.

"We'll be engaging in the more harmless traditions of Devil's Night." she answered with a smile. "We'll save the real terror for tomorrow night." she advised as her smile deepened into a sinister grin that wrinkled her scars deeply.

When Mac threw her a flat look she chucked a dark outfit his way and growled at him. "I didn't spend an hour this afternoon hunting Haus's shit-piles for you to rain on my parade. Get up!"

"And once we're done we have to watch The Crow." she added, happy to see him sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Why?" he muttered sourly, roughly tugging his hoodie over his head.

"Because it takes place on Devil's Night in Detroit and it's tradition to watch it!" she insisted, scooting his favorite tin his way to make sure he'd be up for hours to come.

By the time they'd hiked down to the Luna Mesa Mac was in the deviant spirit. It might have been juvenile pranks but it was still fucking shit up! Thanks to Walter being sick as a dog and Devon too lazy to bother, the establishment was a prime lonely target. First they soaped the darkened bar windows and wrote obscenities in window chalk. Along with quite a few spiders on Mac's part. After they were satisfied Krystal instructed him in the next step.

"Throw it as hard as you can and if it doesn't clear the roof we'll figure something else out. But make sure you hold onto the end or else it's not going to work right. And give it a lot of slack so it doesn't rip apart when you throw it over." she instructed, leaving him to take up her post at the back of the bar.

Mac wasn't one for sports but he gave the little roll the best pitch he could. He waited there a second before the toilet paper roll came sailing back at him over La Mesa's roof, making him give out a barking laugh and scramble to snatch it up and throw again. Their malicious game of catch continued until the bar was covered, white tendrils waving in the cold desert wind.

"Wuts next?" he requested a little breathlessly, the crank in his system and the giddy evilness making him tweak with excitement.

"A few finishing touches." she snickered, opening a yellow carton to reveal rotten eggs she'd let sit out for a week in preparation for that night.

Eleven stinking splats later they had one of Kristy's six left. Looking over to Mac she extended it towards him, letting him have the extra bit of fun since it was his very first Devil's Night. When the little stink bomb shattered a small pane of glass and splattered inside she let out a cackle, grabbing hold of his hoodie and motioning for him to follow.

They ended up crouched beside Walter's truck, observing the flicker of a TV inside Devon and Regina's motel room and darkness in Walter's a few doors over.

"Alright. The bar was meant to be practice, this is the real main event." she whispered, going on to explain each stage and the importance of stealth.

The truck was first on their agenda. She let Mac have his way with the windows, chuckling when she made out several Hispanic ethnic slurs in his messy handwriting. Kristy surprised him when she produced an industrial sized roll of plastic wrap from the truck's bed where she'd previously stashed it. Holding onto the end for him the first couple times around until it was snugly secure she watched as Mac went ape shit. Circling his father's truck and wrapping it every which way until it was cocooned in a swaddle of plastic Walter would have to fight through the next time he wanted to go somewhere.

Motel windows were quietly and slowly soaped, her taking the illuminated ones since she had experience with clandestine operations. Although if Regina did happen to spot a gloved hand turning their windows a milky white she doubted Devon would give her observation the time of day. They repeated their game of pass the paper before she silently hand motioned for another meeting at the truck.

"After this we meet behind the dumpster so we can watch it all go down." she concluded after going over the grand finale plan one more time.

After the remaining rotten dozen was split evenly between them in two cartons they crept forward. In tandem two brown paper bags were placed in front of their appropriate doors, twin lighters igniting the top of each bag. As soon as the paper caught eggs were launched at the doors as they ran, the six booms each startling the recipients as Mac and Krystal ran towards their hiding place.

Surprisingly the old coot was first to emerge, Devon the scaredy-cat trying to cautiously peer out his now useless windows. Walter's door swung open and immediately curses and hacking coughs sounded into the night before his mucus plugged nose caught the scent of something burning. His cough syrup lulled mind didn't think before his bare feet were stomping at the flames. His blunder didn't register until the sickening sensation of something warm squishing between his toes clicked into place.

Upon hearing his father's yells Devon finally braved the unknown. Immediately his attention was demanded downwards to the doorstep. Letting out a shriek he used common sense and kicked the bottom of the bag with his shoe, sending it sailing off the rickety porch. More hoarse screams from Walter's way sent him barreling outside, only for a thick clear barrier to knock him backwards on his ass.

Laughter from inside the room matched the uncontrollable riot emitting from outside. Mac had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. So much so that Kristy had to drag him along once they were spotted and Walter started towards them, red desert dirt clinging to his poopy feet. They ran all the way back up to the cabin out of breath but still shaking with tremors of humor.

"Cummere." he growled in a fond way, catching a hold of her before she could walk any further towards the house.

His appreciation for the evening was shown with a rough kiss, the deep rumbling giggle she let out into his mouth serving to cover another noise.

"Happy Devil's Night." she mischievously murmured after she pulled back, a hand loaded with shaving cream smacking into the side of his face.

"Ya lil bitch!" he yelled with a hint of humor lacing his tone, wiping off as much as he could, easily catching up with her to smash what he'd gathered in his palm all over her face.

With a glob of the stuff spit his way she took off again, reaching the back door just before him. A tug on a near invisible string sent a grim reaper flying down from the roof right at him. Mac stopped and stared at it with a flat face, yelling into the open doorway that she was going to have to do better than that to scare him much to her disappointment.

A foreboding feeling swept over Krystal as she rolled over in her spider web patterned sheets and was greeted by a chilled empty space next to her. In the past any time Mac managed to wake up before her it was a sign of bad things to come.

She inhaled a deep breath of glade plugin pumpkin spice scented air and let it out in the form of a long sigh. Her brows knitted with confusion when she didn't smell any burning food.

If he hadn't gotten up to attempt another cooking stunt she assumed that meant he was in the basement. Burning off some nightmare aggression on whatever still laid intact down in his meltdown cave. Or sketching out his inner terrors till his hands were stained black with charcoal.

She kept to her morning bathroom routine as usual, idly wondering why there wasn't a slobbery muzzle being plopped onto her naked thigh as she peed. No frantic thumping tail banging against the cabinets as she washed her hands and told Haus what a pretty boy he was.

The theory that perhaps Mac had actually taken his pooch for a walk in the blood red sunrise through the canyons flashed through her mind. A small smile quirked the corners of her lips at the thought as she removed her pumpkin spice body wash from its shower shelf. Candy corn lotion coated her skin before she made her way towards the kitchen. No matter where Mac was she knew he'd be hungry when he got back.

Her heart jolted in her chest and honest to god pain spread outwards from it as her watery eyes took in the sight before her. Mac was lying on the kitchen floor, little marshmallow bats littering the ground from the half crushed Count Chocula box clutched in his hand. Blood pooled all around his head, milk in a puddle on the floor at his feet. His eyes open and staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. His chest horrifyingly still.

A blood curdling scream left her lips before his name came from them repeatedly. Desperate and hysterical as she rushed to him and anguished tears streamed down her face.

"Mac please, no." she whimpered as her knees hit the kitchen tiles and her shaking hands hovered over his body.

The second her skin met his Mac jerked at her, springing up to grab her while letting out a monster noise. Making her eyes bulge and a terrified shriek fly up her throat as she jumped and ended up slumped back against a cabinet door. Heaving breaths of fright panted out as her wide eyes darted from the blood to the jackass currently grinning at her.

She let out another squeak of a noise with a hand pressed to her chest, breathing hard as she leaned her head back against the cabinet and closed her eyes. They quickly snapped back open with a fierce glare at his booming laughter, narrowing into slits when he began taunting.

"That'll teach ya ta quit tryin'a fuckin' scare me. I gotch yer ass!" he bragged, continuing his gloating chuckles despite the murderous expression beaming his way.

Krystal lunged with an infuriated growl, crawling atop Mac to smack and punch any inch of him she could. He laughed through it, mocking her until a balled fist slammed into his stomach with real force, knocking the wind out of him. Her wrists were quickly captured after he let out a groan and air was permitted back into his lungs.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she snarled down at his face while angry pants left her shaking body.

After a few second of restrained angry breathing her expression changed, sad and relieved all at once. Mac kept his hold on her limbs, not quite persuaded by her shift in mood. With her arms stretched out behind her in his grasp she lowered her upper body onto his, tilting her head to press the side of her face against his chest, the beat beneath the surface calming her a little more.

"I thought you were really dead." she whispered in a disbelieving tone of shock, a long breath of relief leaving her body before she continued. "That wasn't funny."

"Pretty funny fer me." he chuckled, releasing her arms to grab a handful of Count Chocula from the box and chomp away on it, looking down at her with a mush-filled grin.

She should have known he'd play dirty when he finally did retaliate from her constant attempts. Irritation prickled through her because he'd known exactly how to scare the living daylights out of her in the simplest way possible. Of course a similar plan had crossed her mind but she'd never stooped that low in her scare attempts. Not willing to traumatize him like that.

"Kinda nice knowin' ya'd lose yer damn mind if I kicked tha bucket." he commented, making her head raise to scowl at his pleased expression.

"What did you think I would do, dance on your grave?" she sarcastically inquired with a dubious look thrown up at him.

She took in his shrug before barking and scratching at the back door sounded out. The earlier absence of her furry friend made sense when Haus was let inside and he immediately started sucking up the cereal scattered everywhere. Moving to the fake blood next, making Kristy screech to shoo him away.

"It aint gonna hurt 'em. S' jus corn syrup an food colorin'. Couldn't figure out where yer keepin' yer stash a fake blood." he muttered, taking in her cross armed stance.

With a shake of her head she started walking away so he couldn't see the smile stretching her face. The corn syrup had made his hair stick out in all directions, making him take on the appearance of a bloody porcupine.

"Go get cleaned up so we can start the movie marathon." she called out from the living room.

She was more than ready to get submerged in some slasher flicks and forget about his triumph. The grin he sported for hours afterwards kept her plotting for revenge all through the saga of Michael Myers. Towards the end of the sixth movie she decided to play dirty too. Feigning the need to use the bathroom she snuck her phone along with her and made a quick call to Devon.

"Mac it's just a jack o' lantern, no one is going to call you a pussy for carving a pumpkin." she grumbled, stabbing the gourd forcefully.

Getting him to participate in her Halloween fun was turning into a hassle, even getting him to watch Hocus Pocus had been a pain in the ass.

"Fine goddamnit, best believe yer suckin' ma dick when we're done with this shit." he growled, shifting through the stack of stencils until one caught his eye.

As they hollowed out their pumpkins she had to keep focused on the slimy string guts. She didn't want to risk the demonic smile slipping through that kept threatening to every time she thought about what Devon had told her. When she noticed he was pulled in by the arachnid carving pattern he'd chosen she knew it was time to strike.

Too preoccupied sawing away at his chosen cutout Mac didn't notice Krystal disappearing underneath the table. A hand grabbing his crotch made him jump, nicking his fingers with the tiny saw.

"Som'bitch Krystal wut tha fuck!" he yelled, pulling the orange and black table cloth up to reveal a killer clown looking back at him from between his legs.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, toppling his chair over backwards in a desperate attempt to escape his most irrational fear.

"Happy Halloween!" Kristy cackled through the mask, chasing after him through the house.

Of course once he got his bearings it was Mac's turn to pout and throw a piss fest over being scared. He ripped the mask off her head, holding it away from his body with two fingers as he carried it. Like he feared it would take on a life of its own and attack him.

She followed the trail of yelled curses through the house to the kitchen. He was at the sink, stuffing the mask down into the garbage disposal.

"Mac don't, you're going to clog it!" she protested, rushing forward to stop him.

With a glare thrown over his shoulder at her he flipped the switch. A satisfied smile crossed his face as a couple chunks of rubber came flying out with some fake orange hair. That smile grew as a choking noise came from the disposal and water started to rise in the basin when he turned on the faucet.

"Serves ya fuckin' right" he sneered at the flat face she was making.

Her scowl followed him as he grabbed his partially carved pumpkin and headed to the couch. He hit play on the blueray remote and snapped a "get ta work" at her as the opening credit music to Trick R Treat began to play. By the time Kristy had successfully unclogged the sink it was time for the all hallows eve festivities to begin.

"Get the chainsaw." she consented when a knock on their door sounded and the first call of "trick or treat" came after.

Mac had been impatiently waiting for his part of Halloween to begin. He crept around the side of the cottage, watching Krystal drop candy into the little shits plastic pumpkin buckets and pillow cases. One pull of a cord and he was emerging through the fog her machine had created, making high pitched little screams rise into the twilight over the rev of his saw.

Kristy watched with amusement as Mac chased the children all the way down their stretching driveway to the mini van waiting at the bottom. A barking laugh escaped her when the soccer mom sped away and Mac imitated the chainsaw dance of his favorite slasher.

"We're probably not going to get any trick or treaters next year." she noted, taking in his bloodied butcher's apron ensemble and homemade coyote skin mask.

"We will once tha word gets out we're givin' out full bars." Mac reassured her as he came forward to force a peck on her with his rotting face covering.

She hadn't thrown a fit when she'd found him down it the basement making it and being creepily similar to the character himself. When she'd happened upon him sitting cross-legged with the skin and her stitching needle in hand. Blood on the walls and smeared all over his face. Canine carcass lounging next to him. She'd quietly backed up the stairs, leaving him to make his costume with a wide-eyed disturbed expression on her face.

"Gon an git yer costume on. Jus leave tha bowl out an let me take care a tha rest." he ordered, taking charge of the candy operation now that he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Mac gave an adrenalized whooping holler when another car full of kids pulled up to their drive. He snatched the bowl and set it on a hay bale before pushing her inside and closing the door, not giving her a choice in the matter.

Haus was on her heels as she obeyed and made her way to the bedroom to get dressed. She'd designed her costume to coordinate with Mac's in a way. What had originally been a modest Alice in Wonderland costume had been converted into a killer doll of sorts.

Haus had been a great help in adding rips and tears to the dress and apron along with dragging it through the dirt. The apron, ivory tights, and white eyelet lace trim of the dark blue dress had needed a little aging that was remedied with tea in a spray bottle. When it'd come to the blood Mac had stepped in with his own authentic touch using the real deal collected from under the coyote's slit throat. Even making her dip her hand into the pan to add a bloody handprint to the corner of the apron. When it came to her mask they'd ended up arguing over the blood's medium. Eventually she'd won with her route of deep red acrylic paint splatters.

Slipping it over her face she lunged at Haus, making him whine and back up as her re-painted store bought mask startled the pooch. She'd given the mask a slim centered rosy pout just like Baby Firefly had in her musical number during House of 1000 Corpses. Lending a touch of beauty to the otherwise stoic and creepy covering.

More terrified shrieks sounded outside as she put her hair up into pigtails and made her way towards the front door. Kristy opened it to find the candy bowl knocked on its side. Reeses, Butterfingers, and Snickers scattered everywhere on the front walk. Mac jogging down the slope with the saw raised high over his head.

"Jesus did you even let them get their candy before you scared the shit out of them?" she questioned once he returned, giving him an un-amused look from behind her mask when he only shrugged.

Four herds of terrified children later a "take one" note was posted on the door and the deranged couple were off to their next Halloween horror event.

"How'd ya get 'em all there?" he inquired as Kristy drove towards their destination.

"I posted on Freemont county's Craigslist thread advertising free beer." she replied proudly. "Did you nail all the windows shut except for the bedroom one like I asked?"

"Yup, got 'em all. Did ya hook tha power upta a remote like ya were supposed ta?" he countered, sure she'd done her part but giving her a hard time anyways.

"Of course! And I even got the garden hoe you missed in the backyard when you were supposed to be gathering up all the possible weapons." she replied with a little tisking sound.

"Are we going to do that thing where it looks like we're walking but we're always right behind them even though they're running?" she wondered aloud after a few more moments of driving in silence.

He let out a small cackle and shook his head. "Aint possible. Thas jus somethin' ya see in movies."

They parked a ways away from the old abandoned house, sneaking up to the scene on foot. The two cars parked in the driveway soon had their spark plugs removed. Eliminating any chance of a four wheeled escape.

"Ya sure they're gonna be drunk 'nough?" Mac asked in a whisper from their crouched place between the cars.

"Are you kidding me? There's only eight of them in there. One of which won't be drinking because she's a typical survivor girl. I left a whole keg of Walter's pumpkin ale in the living room.  _And_  I spiked it with a little something extra." she elaborated confidently, watching shadows on the bare dirty windows. "They don't stand a chance."

"How ya know ones a survivor bitch?" he questioned with confusion, making Krystal roll her eyes.

"I've been Facebook stalking the ones who RSVPed for over a week and the rest of their social circle for precaution." she explained, making him raise his brows in surprise at the eerie research she'd put into planning their evening.

Lights coming down the old country road forced them to each roll under a respective car. When the headlights switched off and an engine's rumble grew closer the pair communicated silently, concocting a plan on the fly. Two doors slammed behind them and a whine cut through the air.

"Josh this is lame. The Luna Mesa in Cainville is having a Halloween party and I heard they're not even carding people." a blonde scantily clad devil pouted, stomping her high heeled foot.

"Tell you what babe. Let's just go in, say what's up, chill for a little bit, and then we'll leave if you still want." a varsity jacketed Frankenstein reasoned beside her as they surveyed the dilapidated party spot.

While the girl took a bratty moment to decide two ominous figures emerged from underneath the cars just behind them.

"Whatever. But if Brittany makes one comment we are so out o-"

The girl was interrupted by a blade slicing through her throat, silencing her valley girl voice. Her boyfriend was in a similar state, his head almost severed when too much force was applied.

They were still gurgling and twitching as their bodies were dragged away out of sight from the house windows.

"Alright, let's set them up in the barn." Krystal panted out through her mask's opening as she began dragging the girl's body by her cornsilk mane.

"Nuh-uh let's set 'em up in their car." Mac protested. "Looket tha way tha light's hittin' it. It'll look like ther sittin' in it but tha shadow'll keep tha wounds hid till someone gets right up ta tha window." he argued, pulling the guy in the opposite direction.

She didn't protest. After all he did have experience at killing off a group of people with horror movie grade efficiency.

"Whatever." she huffed, mimicking the dead girl she began hefting his way. "You are the expert. I've never gone on a murder spree before." she acknowledged, mentally telling herself she'd have to give the reigns of control over to Mac in this endeavor.

"What now sensei?" she asked with a hint of mocking tone after they were done posing their living dead Barbie dolls.

"Now we let 'em get a look at ther fucked up fate." he simply answered with a sinister laugh.

Sheree sighed as the music was turned up louder and her friends continued drinking. This wasn't exactly her ideal Halloween evening. She would have much rather been at home watching corny old black and white horror movies with her parents and little brother. But as usual her best friend Jamie had drug her out, stuffed her into a ridiculously screen inaccurate Hermione costume, and then left Sheree to her own devices while she drank and gossiped with the rest of the girls.

"I hear she's still a virgin." one of them whispered.

"Hey Sheree, did you pop your cherry yet or do you have spiders crawling outta your vag?" Brittany asked loudly for all to hear, tilting her nurse hat topped head in a questioning gesture.

She vaguely heard Jamie hiss for Brittany to cut it out as her face heated and she turned away towards the window to hide it. Her makeup-less eyes widened at the two ominous figures standing out in the front yard. She rose from her seat at the end of the couch, approaching the window to look closer. They were still like statues. Gazing at the house with emotionless masked faces. An involuntary shiver spread over her along with a feeling of dread.

"Sheree! Get over here, I haven't seen you have a drink all night!" one of the guys yelled out, loud enough to make her jump and spin around.

When she looked back the yard was empty like she'd imagined them there. Jamie noticed the expression on her friend's face when she'd turned around. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Honey what's the matter." Jamie cooed as she wrapped her arms around to hug her from behind.

Sheree didn't speak for a second. Her mouth hanging open, eyes haunted and staring blankly out at the yard.

"I…I saw…I saw someone out there." she whispered, pulling away from her friend's embrace to look out the next window over as though she thought the glass from the other might be playing tricks on her.

Jamie peered out at the empty yard. She wondered briefly if Sheree was wasted before she laughed at the thought and remembered just who she was.

"You're probably seeing things from staring at those books all day long." she joked at her distraught friend.

"I'm serious Jamie I saw someone out there!" she yelled, calling all attention on her normally mousy self.

"Wad you see Freddy Kruger out there?" Daniel quipped from his place at the beer pong table.

"No it was a couple! They were just standing out there like the people from that movie The Strangers and they were all bloody and wearing masks." she hysterically tried to explain, the female's ghost white mask still haunting her mind's eye. "And the guy had a chainsaw and she had a butcher's knife and..and.." she trailed off as her breathing became erratic and a panic attack began to set in.

One of the guys came to look out the window, setting a reassuring hand on her shoulder to make her turn and look.

"It's probably just Josh and Amber trying to pull one over on us, look that's his car right there." he reasoned, pointing to it with a finger on the glass before returning to the game.

She calmed a little as the information registered in her brain and she could make out two silhouettes in the front seats.

"Covered in blood? Oh. My. God. I can't wait to see what the little hack wore this year." Brittany sneered as she stood from her seat and strutted towards the door.

Sheree didn't move from her place at the window. Her hot exhales making a fogged circle grow wider and smaller each time she breathed. She watched Brittany prance up to the car, a thinly concealed insult on the tip of her tongue no doubt.

When the naughty nurse stopped at the door to peer closer into the window Mac's hands shot out from under the car. The scream that was rising in her throat was cut short as her feet were pulled out from under her and the back of her head met the ground with a sickening crack.

As a scream carried over from the house Mac scrambled to get out from under the car and haul the body out of sight before their lone spectator could attract the others back towards the window. All the while with Krystal strategically setting up the next part of the plan elsewhere.

A brunette in a sergeant sexy costume rolled her eyes at what she saw as just an act for attention. Sheree was freaking out at the window again. Blubbering about Brittany being killed with actual tears streaming down her face. With Jamie occupied by that pathetic mess she was bored now. Fixing her cleavage quickly she sauntered over to the beer pong game.

"Danny I need to talk to you." she purred suggestively to her boyfriend as he attempted another shot and missed.

"Damn it Cally you fucked me up!" he growled, his loss forgotten once he gazed down at the ample cleavage brushing against his arm.

"Good. I wanna fuck you up in the other room too." she whispered in his ear, tugging at his hand to guide him towards the bedroom.

"Ha. You guys are one your own." he called out to his opponent and the other kid waiting to play the winner.

Jamie was beginning to suspect somehow Sheree had been drugged. She was so frantic to get away she knocked the leopard print kitty ears right off Jamie's head.

"Just calm down! Brittany's probably playing along with them. You know how much she likes screwing with people. You're just giving them what they want." she insisted, watching as Owen forcefully but gently maneuvered her over to sit on the couch.

She wouldn't stop crying uncontrollably and it was plain to see this joke had gone too far.

"I'm going to call Amber and tell her enough is enough and it's not funny anymore. Okay?" she assured her friend who just kept sobbing and shaking her head.

"Can you just stay with her until I get back?" she requested as she waved her phone around at the general noise in the room, taking in Owen's nod before walking away.

With an irritated sigh Jamie leaned up against one of the kitchen's dusty counters before pressing the call button on her phone. A faint ringing to her right made her head whip around. She ended the call with a devious grin, thinking she'd caught Amber red handed. As quietly as she could she crept to the side door attached to the kitchen. Swiftly wrenching it open she jumped outside with a triumphant "BOO!". She was disappointed to find no one there. With the chilly night air making her wrap her arms around herself for warmth she tried calling again. She jumped with a little squeak when a ringing came from just beside her. Amber's phone was lying on the ground with a smear of blood illuminated by the screen behind it.

"Now we get tha ones fuckin'. Trick is ta not let 'em finish." Mac advised as they snuck around to the side of the house the bedroom resided on.

They peered in the window to find a cop and a roman gladiator making out on a worn sheet-less mattress. As the guy started groping Krystal felt a hand doing some groping of its own.

"What are you doing!" she hissed, letting out a gasp when he grabbed two handfuls of her tights and jerked hard.

Mac didn't answer as he bent her over, pulled her panties to the side, and thrust into her without explanation.

"We should be focused on the murders at hand Mac!" she quietly growled, bracing her arms on the sides of the window panes.

She let out a soft gasp when he grabbed a hold of her pigtails to slam into her harder. Making her back bow until she could see his masked face. He rode her like she was a prized chopper, fucking her erratically.

"Seriously?" she snapped when she felt him quickly stiffen and hot stickiness flooded her insides.

His shit-head chuckle from behind her made her growl in sexual frustration. Thoroughly pissed off, the slow pace she had to use when opening the window only agitated her more. She waited until Mac had climbed through before she slammed her knife into the gladiator's back. His pained gasp was taken as one of pleasure by the officer on her hands and knees in front of him.

"What the fuck Danny I told you I don't like being jizzed on!" she exclaimed when spurts of hot liquid sprayed all over her back.

She sighed when he pulled away from her silently. Typical drunken romp. He always came quick and she was half tempted to break up with him over it. All such thoughts were taken away when she felt his hands on her ass, a hopeful smile perking her lips.

"Ready for round two already babe?" she coaxed, wiggling her bottom at him enticingly.

Krystal smacked Mac in the arm with the expanse of her bloodied knife, pointing it at him threateningly after. Silently telling him to cut the shit and get his hands off the girl unless he wanted to lose his dick.

Mac silently inclined his head toward a length of abandoned phone cord sticking out of the wall while continuing to kneed the flesh in his hands. Once she grabbed it for him he quickly wrapped it around his knuckles, slipping it around the girl's neck as she began to look back at him.

"Stand her up." Kristy whispered when she began to lose patients with how long the girl was hanging onto life.

Rapid stabs were plunged into the girl's abdomen, so many that eventually her skin ripped and her intestines spilled out. Her final death moan kept quiet by Mac's line of pressure on her throat.

"Yer cleanin' that shit up goddamnit." he commanded after throwing the body onto the bed.

"Stop bitching, I got it." she snapped back, grabbing the steaming pile of entrails with two hands as he pushed the boy's body onto the bed.

A blanket from the closet was used to mop up the blood before it was thrown over the couple. The bodies were positioned to imitate the illusion of peaceful sleep in case any of the other partygoers happened in on them. Distant ringing caught their attention as they exited out the window.

Jamie kneeled down to pick up Amber's phone, surprised she'd let fake blood be put on her lifeline just for a prank.

"This isn't funny anymore you guys!" she called out into the night.

She decided to try her luck with Josh's phone. Ringing from around the corner of the house made her lips purse in annoyance. She stomped her way around to the back of the house with the rings guiding her. When she found yet another phone in the dirt she added it to her growing collection with a small growl. She began heading back towards the door with three phones in hand until one rang and made her drop the lot with a shriek of fright.

Amber's phone screen showed an incoming call from "Brattany", a little green phone shaking back and fourth below the name.

"Brittany tell Amber and Josh it's time to cut the shit. Sheree's scared half to death and you guys got me too. Enough is enough!" she rattled off as soon as she answered the call, holding it slightly away from her face for fear of the prop blood getting into her pores.

All she heard was silence for a second before a soft chuckling. Chuckling that eventually morphed and grew into a chilling cackle.

"Brit just give it up already." Jamie snapped, following the laughter to where she could hear it emanating from on the other side of the house.

Just as she was about to turn the corner a gravely voice came over the line.

"I'm not Brittany." it rasped, making her pause for a second as fear rose the fine hairs on her skin.

"Th..then who is this." she murmured, more than a little unsure that Brittany could pull off such a morbid tone.

"The last person who's ever going to see those pretty blue eyes again." the voice answered in a sweeter tone, making her widen them with fright.

A hand shot around the corner and grabbed her just as she turned to run, a bloody hand in her hair pulling her backwards, slamming her down into the ground.

Sheree jumped at every noise. Her head darting in all directions from her curled up place on the couch.

"You're shaking like a leaf." Owen commented, draping his arm across her shoulders to try comforting her. "You shouldn't let a little prank get to you so badly."

"I.i..it's n..not a prank." she whimpered, looking up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to believe her.

The power went out just then. Making the two playing in the corner curse and complain. One offered to go downstairs and flip the fuse that had most likely blown.

"I hope she stays out until I drop her, I don't need this bitch making me fall off the roof." Krystal ranted over the edge at Mac down below.

A agonized scream sounded out from somewhere below the house.

"Musta been tha bear trap." he snickered, guessing the rest of his rigged death device had worked since no other screams came after.

A thump on the roof made Sheree's face shoot towards the ceiling before Owen grabbed her chin and turned her eyes back towards him.

"You know you're kind of pretty when you're scared." he chuckled, making a look of disgust appear on her face as he leaned in to kiss her.

A tortured howl in the basement and then glass shattering saved her from Owen's advances. Her head jerked around and a scream ripped from her throat. Leopard patterned boots were kicking outside the broken window, knocking more shards out of the pane as they twitched and flailed. As the remaining three watched the legs stop and go limp chaos broke out.

A masked man wielding a chainsaw came charging in through the open window, revving it to cause panic. The maniac bypassed the couple on the couch, rampaging at the shell-shocked idiot by the ping pong table. He was caught trying to flee towards the front door. The saw ripped through his back, spraying blood and flesh chunks everywhere.

While their friend was being massacred Sheree and Own managed to get past the psycho. Sheree being pushed along by Owen as she screeched in horror at the sight before them. Just outside the door she stumbled and fell. Turning over she saw Jamie's limp body hanging from a rope and to the left of it a bloody masked woman perched on the roof's edge. Ready to pounce on the boy exiting behind her.

"Look out!" she screamed, too late to be of any actual help to him.

The woman leapt, knocking Own down underneath her as she landed. Sheree's eyes bulged with terror as the murderess brought a hammer down on Owen's face. Smashing it until his skull caved in and there was a chunky brain soup inside.

The pair simply stood by and watched. Their mask's black soulless eye openings following the girl. Her attempt at soliciting help from the deceased figures seated in a car sent her running for the barn. Her pursuers walked calmly, red dripping off them as they moved. Her safe haven was abandoned when she opened the door and another of her friend's corpses was found on display. Suddenly it seemed they were right behind her, materializing out of nowhere. Cornering her. Herding her.

When she tried to retreat another step she felt something stopping her, pressing against her back. She found she couldn't turn when she tried, stuck like she was on human fly paper. Flailing her arms back to free herself only trapped her further, spreading her out for the leisurely approaching psychos.

Had she any orderly train of thought or observation skills she would have seen the near invisible net imprisoning her. Laid out in an intricate spidery web of death.

Sheree's screams for help grew more desperate the closer they got. By the time they reached her, her throat was raw and bleeding.

"Tha hell is this? Wad ya make this shit outta?" Mac wondered out loud as he pushed his mask up onto his head to inspect it, reaching out with a stick to poke at the concoction holding their last victim.

"A special little Halloween treat I made just for you." Krystal half cooed, moving to lean into his side.

"It was a number of adhesives and a few chemicals you've probably never heard of. Just make sure you don't let your skin touch it." she advised as she removed her mask, using a bloody forearm to wipe sweat off her face.

"I..I know you! You're the waitress from the Luna Mesa!" Sheree screeched, getting ignored aside from a backhanded smack from the scarred woman.

"Why? Wut happens if ma skin touches it?" Mac questioned with an evil smirk, knowing she never missed an opportunity to lecture him on safety.

Kristy grabbed the girl's hand, leaning backwards as she pulled to use her weight as an aide. A tortured wail ripped through the air as the girl's skin was torn from her arm until she stopped pulling.

"That's why. It's going to be a pain in the ass getting her down after." she theorized, re-sticking the girl's bare muscle to a clean thread.

Mac looked down at her with pride shining in his eyes before pleading and begging turned his attention back to their catch.

"How ya wanna do this one?" he asked with a tilt of his head, a few gruesome possibilities already coming to mind.

"I always let you have the last bite, you know that." she chided, referring to the way she always put his happiness first. "She's all yours, I'm going to go deal with the cars." she informed him, reaching in her apron pocket to pull out a handful of spark plugs.

"You people are fucking crazy!" Sheree screamed as the two shared a quick kiss before parting.

They gave her knowing ghoulish smiles before beginning their tasks.

With almost all the bodies dumped in the woods along with the vehicles Kristy made her way back to the alcove of trees she'd left Mac at. What she found didn't disappoint. Mac covered in blood. A pile of body parts next to him. And a loopy grin on his face as he stood there admiring his macsterpiece. Her head was gone along with her arms and legs. Just a torso left with intestines spread out in eight directions like a human spider.

"Please tell me you started with the feet." she hoped, slouching against him when he draped his arm over her shoulders.

"'Course." he assured her with scrunched brows like it was a given.

The buzzing of a stolen phone interrupted their art viewing, the lighted screen and the message on it making her let out a laugh.

"We've got more guests on their way to "the dopest Halloween bash ever"." she mocked with a demented smile, bringing one to his face as well.

"Best damn Halloween party ever!" he declared, pulling Krystal's mask back down onto her face.


End file.
